The redistribution of polyphenylene ethers by reacting them with phenolic compounds is a well known reaction.
UK 1 119 914 describes the redistribution of polyphenylene ethers with phenolic compounds. In UK 1 119 914 the redistribution is designated by the term equilibration. In the redistribution reaction of polyphenylene ethers with phenolic compound, the polyphenylene ether polymer is usually split into shorter units. The phenolic compound is incorporated in the polyphenylene ether.
It is known to use a variety of phenolic compounds in the redistribution reaction. Similarly various reaction conditions, various catalysts, various polyphenylene ethers and various solvents have been used in the known redistribution reaction.